Fast and Fearless
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: While racing in Detroit Han comes across a young girl with nobody to take care of her. He agrees to help her get on her feet but there's more to her then meets the eye. BETTER THEN THE SUMMARY! HanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fast and Fearless

Rating: PG-13 for thematic elements and drama and just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING that had to do with Fast and the Furious

Summary: Han meets a girl one night and while trying to be friends with her he teaches her to overcome a personal fear and live again.

Author Note: Ok, So I've seen all the movies but Han was my favorite character and Tokyo Drift my favorite of the movies so I wrote this. It takes place after Fast Five but there shouldn't be any spoilers for any of the movies except for Tokyo Drift I will mention how he survived blowing up.

She stepped off of the large bus and looked around at the less then friendly neighborhood it was dropping her off in.

She sighed and pulled her heavy duffle bag further onto her shoulder looking around. The streets were empty and most of the buildings old and run down. It was dark outside since it was after midnight.

Detroit wasn't a safe city for a girl like her to be in alone but she was trying to start a new life and this was as good a place as any. She glanced behind her as the bus pulled away leaving her completely alone.

She started walking to her left any direction. It didn't matter because she had nowhere to go and she had spent the last of her money on her bus ticket.

She was walking down the street staring at her shoes when two cars went speeding past and she jumped tripping and nearly falling down. One was orange the other blue and they were obviously racing.

She stood frozen in place as the two cars rounded a corner and sped away. She tightened her hold on the strap of her bag.

Another car came racing down the road and screeched to a halt directly beside her the passenger window rolled down and she backed up slightly.

A shorter, Skinny Asian man with short hair that was spiked up with blue tips smiled at her from the car.

"Hey sweet thing. You heading towards the race?"

She shook her head and he grinned.

"Well get in baby girl let me give you a ride" She looked at the car a two door sports car bright red with leather interior it was a nice car. She felt sick.

"No...thank you"

She turned to walk in the opposite direction she had just been going and felt sick when she heard a car door.

"Come on baby...slide on in" The man called from no more then five feet behind her.

"No...My parents will be expecting me I can't"

She walked a little faster and so did he. She glanced behind her once and he smiled.

She broke into an uneven jog cursing the stupid limp that developed when she did and it wasn't no time before he caught her arm and spun her around.

"Hey, Easy Baby I just want to give you a ride"

She shoved at his chest.

"Let me alone!"

Another car screeched to a halt beside the two of them and a door opened.

"Hey Raizo...let her alone man come on" The man currently holding her arm let go to look at the other one.

"Butt out Han this isn't any of your business" She stumbled away and at last glanced at the man standing by his car.

A silver Nissan she noticed it was two door and nice. The driver wasn't bad either. Tall with a really nice build and long black hair.

"Look, Let's just go race. Come on" Han nodded towards the road but Raizo didn't move.

Han knew when he came around the corner and saw him chasing the girl trouble was stirring. She looked frail and sickly almost. Short and skinny and terribly pale with long brown hair. She was running but Han noticed her limp.

He could also tell she was not from around here. The large duffle bag told him she came from somewhere else. The tennis shoes ripped jeans and dark blue hood were not normal wear for this area of town.

He'd guess her age at around seventeen and this area was not a place for her to be alone at night. They had the races there for the special reason that no cops would come out here.

"You go ahead to the races Han. I'm going to escort this young girl home" Han looked at her and she backed away.

"I think she knows her way home"

"No no...I'll take her" He reached for her again and she jumped.

"Look just leave me alone" She asked and he shook his head.

Han walked around the car with a sigh to stand beside his sort of friend.

"Come on...let her alone...there's plenty of chicks waiting at the races"

Raizo looked at Han then back at her then shook his head and turned heading back to his car and she breathed a sigh of relief. He drove away and Han turned to her.

"You should get yourself home. It's not safe here" She looked at her shoes and nodded.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride" He nodded towards his car and she tensed.

"No...No...I...No" She backed away and he looked confused.

"Hey come on...I don't want...that just let me give you a ride" He reached to help her with her bag and she jerked away.

"No...I can't"

"What's your name?" He asked and she looked confused.

"Casey" He smiled a little.

"Are you afraid of me Casey?" She shook her head.

"No...It's your car" She looked at it and so did he.

"What? The 350z? It's just a car"

"I...can't..." She shrugged and he sighed.

"Well, Do you live around here?" She looked around and he watched her.

"Not really, I just moved here"

"Is there somewhere I can walk you?" She bit her lip and looked away from him down the street where Raizo had went and shook her head.

"So, You don't know anybody here?" She shook her head again.

He waited a second weighing his options before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, Look my apartment is with in walking distance and if you want you can crash there tonight. I'll be out all night anyway"

She stared at him and tried to decide whether that was a good idea or not. He seemed nice enough and staying on the streets wasn't very appealing so she gave him a slight nod.

"Alright. Follow me" He turned and walked the way she was originally heading.

He had long legs and she had a hard time keeping up. He walked along like it was nothing while she tripped and stumbled around behind him. Her right leg throbbed and threatened to weaken at any second but she followed him.

He slowed after a few blocks and she managed to come up beside him.

"Let me take that for you" He took her bag and realized it weighed more then he would have guessed she could carry.

"Thank you" He didn't reply.

"Tell me something Casey. Why is a young girl like you all the way out here alone at night?"

"I wanted to get away from my old town" She replied solemnly.

"Where's your family? Do they know where you are?"

"They're dead..." She said softly and he let it drop for a few blocks.

"So...You don't have any family?" She shook her head.

"Well, You don't look old enough to be on your own...you can't be more then seventeen"

"I'm twenty two" She said irritated and he thought she was kidding at first glancing over at her.

"Really?" She nodded and he again noticed the slight limp. She had her head down and her hair covered her face. He hadn't really gotten a good look at her face yet.

"Will your car be alright? back there?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Nobody would steal my car. They all respect me more then that" She nodded.

"You race?" He smiled.

"Yeah actually. I drift race. Why you don't like races?" She shook her head and he slowed down as they neared a tall building. He opened the door and she followed him up the stairs to the third floor the first door where he dug out keys and unlocked it.

"Here we are. Home sweet home" He opened the door and turned on the light.

It was small but nice. Hard wood floors and pictures of cars were in every room the colors were cream and red and black very classy.

"Thank you"

"Yeah, Well I got a race to get too. So make yourself at home" He shut the door behind him.

As he was walking down the street back towards his car his mind strayed back to the odd girl in his apartment. What was so terrifying about his car? What happened to her family and why was she so desperate to get away?

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

It was after Nine in the morning when Han pulled his car up in front of his house, He went up unlocking the door and was greeted with the smell of breakfast.

He shut the door a little louder then he meant to and heard the crash when Casey jumped dropped a plate and it smashed to the floor. When he entered the kitchen she was down on her knees picking it up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too I thought you'd like breakfast as a thank you...I'm sorry" He shook his head setting his keys on the counter top.

"No, It's fine don't worry about it"

He got down to help but she pushed his hands away and he noticed the scars marring the back of them.

"I got it please, Go sit down and I'll bring you something" He stood backing away from the strange girl.

Her hair still was in her eyes covering her face from his view and he noticed despite the hot weather she had on long sleeves again. Was the rest of her as scarred up as her hands? The thought made him a little queasy and curious.

He went to the small table in the dining room and it wasn't long before she came in. Hair still covering her face, head still down she brought him a plate with scrambled eggs, Bacon and toast.

He was impressed none of the women he spent the night with ever cooked for him and he had been with quite a few.

She didn' t even sit down just backed away from the table.

"Sit down, Get some for yourself" He motioned and she nodded before heading off to the kitchen.

When she came shuffling back in he noticed her limp had improved slightly and curiosity got the better or him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She looked up but her hair covered the left side of her face.

"What happened to you? The limp and the scars on your hands?"

She looked at where her hands were on the table and slowly pulled them into her lap out of his eyesight before she replied

"Something bad...I don't want to talk about"

He watched her a second then sighed and let it go.

"I can understand that" He thought back to that last drift race in tokyo the one that almost killed him.

"So, You don't have any family at all?" She shook her head.

"No, They died and I just wanted to get away from where I lived so I bought a ticket for as far away as I could afford got on the bus and now...I'm here"

"You don't have anywhere to stay?" He took a big drink of water trying to force down the eggs she cooked which tasted down right awful.

"No, But I'm not worried about it too much. I can sleep in a homeless shelter until I get a job"

He forced down a piece of toast and hoped she didn't notice the face he had to make to keep it down but she was eating staring intently at her plate.

"Well, Look it's not safe at those places if you were interested you could stay here...just until you get a job and everything"

"Really? You would do that? You don't even know me" She looked at him and he shrugged.

"Hey, I know what it's like to be a drifter...alright? you need help and what are you going to do? Kill me in my sleep? you're half my size"

She glanced at him he was right she hadn't really noticed last night how much bigger he was then her taller by a good eight inches and all muscel. She was short only 5'6 and bony as can be.

"I would appreciate that...thank you" He stood glad to have a distraction.

"Come on and I'll show you to the spare room where you'll stay" She stood and followed him down a hall his room and the bathroom were on the right her room was on the left.

"I hope it'll be alright" He opened the door and she went inside.

"It's amazing thank you" she smiled but he still couldn't see the left side of her face.

The right side had smooth flawless skin. The whitest he'd ever seen on a person who was alive and bright blue eyes. Dark long eyelashes. Looking close enough he could see a few freckles around her nose and soft pink lips.

Her hair fell covering the left side of her face completely. Her hair was dark brown and kind of curly but not really falling a little past her shoulder blades. His curiosity was killing him he wanted to see what she looked like.

Without thinking he reached out and moved her hair from her face. She jumped away smashing a vase in the process that was on the table behind her and he jumped away too the second he saw her.

She had a scar running from the outer corner of her eye about an inch down it looked like it had been deep at one point and now it wouldn't be so noticeable if her skin wasn't so ghostly white the scar looked pink.

She backed away and he felt bad. It wasn't that bad but he wasn't prepared for it either. She stared at him waiting for his reaction. Her hair had fallen back in the way and he took a steadying breath before reaching out again.

She jumped a little but didn't move and he tucked her hair behind her ear. Her face looked the same as the other side except for that scar which was a little eye catching but not hideous. She stared at him and he shrugged.

"It's not that bad Kid" She smiled a little.

"Why don't you get a shower and then we'll go shopping if you're going to be cooking you will need to by the food" She nodded and he turned and left.

He heard the shower turn on and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He needed a cigarette big time. He grabbed a bag of chips instead digging in. He just had to keep his hands and mouth busy and he wouldn't need one.

What had happened to her? The scars the sick coloring the tiny build that looked like she was starved?

He decided he had to find out and if she wouldn't tell him herself he would find out on his own. Something happened to her and he had to know what it was.

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Casey came out of the shower a few minutes later just as Han was debating going through her suitcase. It was something he didn't like doing but would if he had too.

They walked down the steps in silence but he noticed the changes in her as the neared the door that led to the sidewalk. Her light personality seemed to darken and she began lagging behind on purpose he also noticed the fidgeting that began. She pulled on her coat sleeve and twirled her hair.

They reached the sidewalk and as he approached the car he noticed she quit walking all together he half turned mid stride to look at her.

"Are you coming or what?" She bit her lip glancing at his car like it was a snake about to bite her before she shook her head.

"No...I...Can we walk?"

He looked at her like she was crazy before glancing at his car with a sigh and nodding. He turned walking away from his car and past her.

"There's a small market on the corner we can shop there"

She followed him this time keeping up better other then the fact that his legs were longer giving him a little bit of an advantage.

They went into the small market place and he grabbed a shopping cart. She followed him up and down two aisles before he finally glanced at her.

"Come on, Shop...Get anything you want or think you can cook"

She glanced a the shelves a second before gathering stuff to make.

"So, Where are you from originally?" He asked leaning against the cart and watching everything she dropped in.

"Oh uhm...I'm from Pennsylvania"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Born and raised there" more stuff went into the cart.

"So, How old are you really? Sixteen, Seventeen?" She scowled at him.

"I'm Twenty Two I already told you that" She was mad but he still didn't believe her.

"Come on you don't look a day over sixteen" She sighed throwing something in the cart and reaching into her back pocket of her loose fitting light blue jeans.

She yanked out a very slim wallet and yanked on the license inside shoving it towards him. He laughed a little but took it from her. It gave him what he needed.

He now had not only her last name but her address as well. In her picture she looked like a normal girl excited about her license she was smiling brightly at the camera full of life and happiness. There was no sign of that girl in the one he was looking at now, But she wasn't lying she was twenty two.

He handed her license back to her and she hesitated before taking it and sticking it back in her wallet. Before shutting her wallet he saw a picture of her and three people.

Sorry it's short next one will be longer R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Han was standing in his living room looking out the large windows that looked out into the city it was raining slightly and Casey was in her room asleep. It was only three in the afternoon but she claimed a migraine and went to lay down.

He glanced at the laptop and phone sitting on his couch before he went over and sat down lifting the computer onto his lap. He went online and searched Caseys name and was shocked at how many pages popped up. He clicked the first one.

_Local family is killed in deadly car crash. A family of four was in a deadly collision late last night after their vehicle lost control on wet roads and rolled. The Robinson family consisted of A Mother, Father and Two kids. Seven year old Trevor and his parents were killed on impact the driver 16 year old Casey Robinson was life flighted to a nearby hospital. She is known to be in critical condition._

He was shocked and as he looked he saw that there was a picture of the car as well as an address of the accident. He reached over the laptop picking up the phone he called information and got the number for the local police chief in that area.

The police chief confirmed the wreck then after some persistance on Hans part gave him the number of the hospital where Casey was flown and from there he got the number of her doctor and was shocked that a therapist was the one the hospital suggested he call.

Doctor Barnes seemed nice enough until Han asked about Casey.

"I'm afraid to tell you sir that all her information is confidential"

"Well, I kind of have her living with me and...I was just hoping to know more about her"

"How does she seem?" The doctor asked and Han sighed.

"She's terrified of my car but I saw a newspaper report...how bad was it?"

"I shouldn't tell you but...It was bad. Casey was driving her family vehicle and she hit a wet section of road. She wasn't speeding but for some reason that car flipped seven times. It landed on it's roof in the middle of the road"

Han stood pacing to the window and staring out he didn't want to hear anymore but he listened and the doctor continued.

"Casey was alright at first but her parents they were gone...The dash and steering wheel caved in crushing her right leg and pinning her in her seat. She undid her belt and was turned trying to reach her brother when another car came around the corner he hit their car rolling it four more times. Trevor was killed and Casey was in critical condition"

"The doctors all said she'd never survive the night not in the condition she was in but Casey was a fighter. She pulled through but as you have probably noticed she hasn't really healed"

Han hesitated a second before he spoke.

"What's wrong with her exactly?"

"Severe Amaxaphobia.. to start" The doctor told him and he didn't say anything.

"Which is what?"

"A severe fear of automobiles...It's more common then you would think...some people just develop it others like Casey it comes from a trauma...she may get over it and she might not...or in most cases it eases enough for a normal life but the fear will remain...I'm sure you noticed the scars?"

"Yeah I did on her cheek and hands up her arms...they aren't bad"

"No, They are not...but they are from glass breaking in the accident to Casey they are disfiguring because her mind amplifies them...do to the fact that she believes she caused them. She thinks she murdered her family and refuses to be convinced otherwise"

"But she came on a bus"

"Some cases buses don't bother the person...they don't relate to the accident...if Casey has a mild sedative and her music she can ride a bus but it is a struggle...but she thinks she killed her family not a bus...her and a car"

"It was an accident though, Right?"

"Oh yes...the roads were terrible and she wasn't speeding...she was coming home from a piano recital that she refused to miss and she had just received her license...her father let her drive...she was driving it was her recital she believes it was her fault...That's just mentally...physically...well...Casey just shouldn't have survived that wreck"

"I noticed the limp as well...is that from the accident?"

"Yes...She broke her leg and the completely shredded all the tendons...her leg won't ever be what it was but...She was sick before they even wrecked...I'm sure you noticed how pale she is...skinny always cold?" Han nodded even though the doctor couldn't see him.

"She is severely vitamin D deficiant...she burns easy in the sun...she tires out quicker then most...her immune system is almost non-existant which means she gets sick easy and stays sick a long time...Her heart is weak if she over does anything she could take a heart attack and her lungs are weakened as well...The freezing cold is a part of it too...there's a cure if it's not a severe problem but hers...is bad she should take a vitamin daily of at least 1000 megagrams. Her bones are more brittle then they should be and she is prone to migraines"

"She didn't say anything to me about any of this" Han said sounding completely thunderstuck.

"Well, Casey is a good girl but...physically she isn't well and cars...aren't a good idea...if she's being a problem you can bring her back home...the hospital will find her somewhere to live" Han glanced at her closed door.

"No, She's fine...thank you doctor for your time...We'll be alright"

"Sir, I cannot advise you strongly enough about the mess you are getting into"

"Well, I've been in a mess before and...I know a little something about car accidents I think...maybe right now...I'm just what she needs"

"Casey can't be cured until she accepts what happened for an accident...I doubt she will ever drive"

"Well, In three or so months I'll have her drive down and prove you wrong...goodbye doctor"

Han hung up and then quickly shut off his computer. He went back to the window. She might never drive he knew cars scared her but if his wreck in tokyo taught him anything it was how to better understand her struggle and he knew if anyone could help her it was him.

**To all those reading this I am sorry for any grammar problems or misspellings my Spell Check is NOT working for some reason. I'm sorry hope to get it fixed son if you can just bare with me this chapter. Thanks Read and Review.**

A/N: Ok, So for those readers who are confused the Vitamin D Deficinct is real. They symptoms though verying from person to person and depending on ther severity are also real. I have a version of it myself and while difficult to live with it is only as limiting as you let it be Casey of course has it because I feel it is a stuggle I can relate to as a writer and I hope someday for there to be more awareness for this. In some rare cases shots are needed to keep up the vitamin. I'm not one of those people but I do have to take a daily pill. It puts you at a higher risk for diseases like cancer and heart problems and as said immunity is next to nothing.

Amaxaphobia is also a real mental condition and again it veries from person to person depending on the cause and severity of your case. Once again I know because I had/have it. It can be something you develop or you can get it from an accident like Casey and myself. I made Casey severe in her condition and her wreck far more traumatic then mine so it would be more interesting for things with her and Han. He loves cars and they make her sick. I thought it was an amazing DAY/NIGHT thing. I needed her to have it far worse then myself because I still drive with it so I made her wreck far more traumatic to back up the severity of her condition.

Thank you for the reviews I love them and I hope you find this an interesting read with this couple and Caseys struggle.

R&R

*Nobody was harmed in real-life this is completely fictious story any resemblence of a true story are 100% accidental.


	5. Chapter 5

Han walked into the kitchen just as Casey was putting the final touches on dinner. It smelled great whatever it was that she was making. He leaned against the counter beside her and waited a second before speaking.

"So, I have to go to the race tonight"

"Oh alright, Super is almost finished" She smiled and he sighed.

"I thought maybe you'd want to come with me" He offered and she froze.

She didn't move for a few minutes then finally she shook her head and went back to stirring something.

"No, I can't...I'm sorry" She picked up a plate and moved into the dinning room and he let it drop for the time being.

After dinner she was finishing the dishes when he came into the kitchen and she couldn't help staring for a second.

He was wearing loose fitting jeans the kind that looked dirt but weren't and a dark gray t-shirt that showed off the muscle he was hiding. His black hair shiny and falling slightly in his eyes.

"You know... We can walk to the race tonight...nobody says I have to race" She looked at him and he shrugged.

He figured just getting her around cars was a start.

"I don't know...You see I have this problem...I can't...be around cars" She looked emberassed.

"Oh? I hadn't really noticed...come on...I promise you'll like it"

She waited a minute then nodded.

"Alright...I guess I can try...may I change first?" He nodded and watched her slip past.

Well, It was a start first he'd bring her around cars and then around his car. Maybe sit in it when it wasn't running and just get her moving in the right direction.

She came out of her room a few minutes later. Light blue jeans that were hip huggers and loose fitting with a black t-shirt her hair brushed off to one side hiding her scar. She had on black high heeled boots.

"Do I look alright?" She asked and he nodded then reached out tucking her hair behind her eat showing the scar she winced and he smiled.

"That's better. I promise nobody will notice"

They had walked two or three blocks in silence when he spoke.

"So, Why are you afraid of cars?"

"I...was in an accident...a few years ago"

"Really? So was I" She looked at him surprised.

"You? How?"

"Well I was living in tokyo I made some mistakes and the people came after me I could have outran them but there was a young man in trouble I went back to help and I wrecked. The car rolled and blew up. I barely made it out alive I crawled out seconds before the explosion. I figured I better let them believe I'm dead and I haven't gone back"

"You still race though?"

"Yeah I do" He smiled and she looked and the ground.

"Doesn't it scare you?"

"I realized that I could either control the car or it could control me...I love to race it's who I am"

She followed him a few more blocks until they came to the old train yard where there were cars of all styles and colors parked. Music played loudly and there were girl in mini skirts and dresses crowding around the drivers. She felt out of place she slowed and he reached over taking her arm.

"Hey, Relax you're with me you couldn't be safer" She nodded and a car started nearby she jumped.

"It's alright...come on" Han led the way towards the back of the crowd and she noticed all the girls watching him with lustful eyes.

They were walking when a skinny blond ran up towards them. She had on a bright blue mini skirt that barely covered the top of her thighs. Bright red boots that went well past the knee and a bright red tube top. She headed straight to Han.

"Han...Baby where's your car tonight?" Han stopped walking.

"I'm not racing tonight...I walker" The girl wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her body close.

"Oh...and I bragged to everyone that I was going to get a ride tonight...I thought maybe you might want to take me home" Casey looked away and Han cleared his throat.

"Sorry Giselle...not tonight...I want you to meet someone this is Casey...a friend..she's going to stay with me for awhile" He said and Giselle glared at her.

"Oh...I didn't see you there" Casey forced a smile.

"It's nice to meet you" Giselle looked her over and then rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it is...Well Han I guess I'll see you around" He nodded and Giselle strode off.

"I'm sorry if I caused a problem between you and your girlfriend" Casey offered and he looked at her then at where Giselle had gone.

"Who? Giselle? She's not my girlfriend she's just race girl she likes racers she's been with all of them at least twice"

"Oh, So you all share women?" She sounded shocked and he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry nobody will dare touch you. I'm the best there is they respect that"

She followed him a little further and as they went at least eight more barely dressed girl rubbed against him begging him for attention. He laughed and was nice to all of them before sending them on their way.

He led her to a spot on the tracks where they could watch the races and as they began she felt nervous. He stood behind her and he leaned around her once to offer her food and she shook her head.

He noticed how pale she became. He noticed the shaking and of course the way she gripped the rope barrier in front of her.

"Casey, Are you alright?"

"No, I don't fell well...really I...can't breathe" A car sped around the corner and his tires caught he spun out before colliding with a cement barrier.

Casey was some where else. She closed her eyes and a tidal wave hit.

_Her head hurt so bad and she could feel the blood running down her face. She was upside down and her arms ached with the broken glass that had rained in on her. She looked to her right her mom hung limp upside down. "Mom?" She knew it was too late and she tried to move her seatbelt held her in place._

_She tried move her legs and she screamed at the pain in her right leg. Looking at it she saw the dash cutting her leg almost off and she started to cry. "CASEY?" She heard the crying in the back and she turned the best she could Trevor._

_"Trevor? It's alright hang on..I'll get you out" She tried to free her leg but it didn't work and she moved as much as she could to face her brother._

_"Trevor. Are you hurt? Can you get out?"_

_"I'm not hurt...I can't get out Casey...Help me" She looked around and grabbed a large piece of glass cutting her hand she pulled her leg a little looser and cried turning around in her seat reaching for her brother._

_"Trevor I'm going to cut you loose get out and get away from the car" She started to pull and saw his seatbelt when he screamed._

_"CASEY CASEY! THERE'S A TRUCK!" She looked and saw the lights._

_"TREVOR!" The smashing hurt her ears and then everything went dark._

"CASEY!" Han shook her and she snapped back to reality.

"I want to go home" She told him softly and he nodded seeing the change in her.

"Alright, I have to go over there for one second I'll be right back and then we can go home. I just have to tell my friend I'm cutting out" She nodded and he rubbed her arms briefly before leaving.

She was facing the smashed car as the driver climbed out holding onto the rope in front of her when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Are you ready to go back to my place?" The voice was not Hans.

She turned and saw Raizo she pushed at his chest but he was immovable.

"Let me alone...Please...I just want left alone"

"Alone with me?" He turned her in the opposite direction Han had went and began pushing her.

Already unsteady and incredibly weak she stumbled under the pressure of his hand guiding her.

"NO!..NO!" She began fighting and he pushed her into a group of people dancing.

"Just one dance" He told her pulling her as close as was humanly possible.

She fought him but among all the bodies crammed together dancing she could barely move. She shoved at him and he leaned in to kiss her. His lip crushing against hers so hard it hurt and she bit him.

When he pulled back there was blood running from his bottom lip he shoved her and she almost fell.

"You scarred up piece of white trash whore" He punched her knocking her to the ground in the mud.

The music picked up and the people around oblivious to what was going on continued jumping up and down in closer proximity to her body. She tried to get up but her head hurt way to bad just staying awake was a fight.

The crowd continued to dance until someone yelled and they all began slowly moving to the side. Han stepped up next to her and he looked at Raizo. Raizo wiped his bleeding lip and backed up the crowd quit dancing turning to watch them.

"What did you do?" Han asked and Raizo pointed at her.

"Geez Han she's just a racing whore...who cares...looks like someone beat her to begin with" He motioned at her arms and scarred face.

Han grabbed him by his shirt front pulling him close and lifting his feet off the ground.

"You listen...and listen good...you touch her again I will make sure you regret it" He said through gritted teeth before shoving Raizo into the mud. Raizo ran off. Han looked at the people in the crowd.

"Listen I want you all to know. She is not a racing whore and I don't want any of you to touch her. I expect her treated with as much respect as you show me" The others nodded.

He moved towards Casey and she forced her vision to try and clear enough to focus on knelt down long enough to lift her into his arms and everyone moved to let him pass. Her entire world seemed to be growing dim and she place her head against his strong shoulder.

She was vaguely aware of a red haired man running up beside him.

"Hey, let me give you a lift Han. You can't carry her the whole way" Han kept walking.

"No, She can't ride in cars...thanks though Ray" Ray smiled then left.

Han made it back to his apartment in record time kicking the door open and setting Casey on the couch. She was asleep and he brought ice placing it against her face.

She moved slightly and made a noise but didn't wake up.

"It's going to be alright...I won't take you back there again I promise" He told her and she slept.

This was going to be harder then he thought. Not only did hearing the cars frighten her but the wrecks seemed to cause some sort of flashback. That aside he had to worry about the men chasing her like some side show whore and the women treating her like the enemy.

Han liked his women everyone knew that. He was a player and all the women would do anything for just one shot in his bed. Casey wasn't competition to them and he wished they could see that.

She wasn't competition he told himself again. He wasn't interested in her, But if that was true why didn't he want the other men to be interested either?


	6. Chapter 6

Casey woke up at around two in the morning. She was in her room in her bed the covers pulled up to her shoulders her clothes were still on. It was raining hard outside and she would have went back to sleep if it hadn't been for the throbbing pain in her face and head.

She slowly slipped out of the bed and started towards the kitchen. She tried to be quiet while reaching for the glasses in the cupboard above her head but she was too short.

She was stretching to reach the glass when a firm hand grasp her waist and a warm body moved up behind her.

"Hey, You should be resting" Han grabbed the glass handing it to her and she turned moving towards the fridge he moved and she poured herself some water.

"My head is killing me I just needed a pain killer" She told him and he saw her pull out the small bottle from her pocket.

"That's too strong for just a headache"He told her yanking the bottle from her hands.

"I need those" She told him and he shook his head tossing the bottle into the trash.

"Not anymore you don't. I'm going to help you and I'm going to do it without medicating you"

"Why would you want to help me?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Because I've been where you are I know what you're feeling and I beat it...I can help you"

"I can't be helped Han. The doctors tried everything..." He interrupted her.

"I'm not a doctor Casey. I'm going to help you all you have to do is trust me and we'll take our time and I will help you"

She looked at the glass of water while he dug around his kitchen for a tylenol. He handed it to her and she took it with a small smile before finishing the water. In the dark he couldn't really see her face.

She turned to go back to her room and her hair fell away revealing the bruise. Her lip was swelled and she had a black eye on the left side her cheek was swelled and bruising too. He moved quickly catching her arm and tilting her head back for a better look. She jumped when he did.

"Hey, Calm down...just take it easy...I just want to look" She held still but fidgeted.

He was so good looking. She had never seen a guy that good looking and she'd never been as close to a man as she was to him right now. His hands were warm and gentle and she felt tingly. Then she remembered what she looked like and felt instantly stupid. Like a man as good looking as him would ever give a scarred up girl like her a second glance.

He moved and got an ice pack from the freezer pressing it against her cheek.

"Thank you" She smiled slightly and he reached out to move her hair aside she jumped again.

"Not all guys hit" He told her softly and she looked away.

"I bit him...He hit me because I bit him first" She told him and he shook his head.

"And what did he do that you bit him?"

"He was kissing me...I didn't want him too...he wouldn't stop" Han nodded.

"He still started the whole thing...Raizo is a jerk he doesn't take losing or rejection well. He shouldn't have hit you. He shouldn't have kissed you either"

"It's not a big deal" She shrugged.

"Yeah it is...he hit you...he could have really hurt you"

"No, I mean kissing...everyone says kissing is like so magical...I didn't see the big deal" She shrugged and he tensed.

"Oh, You've never been kissed before?" She shook her head.

"No, Who would want to kiss me now? I wasn't allowed a boyfriend until I was eighteen"

"Well, I don't think that counts as a first kiss...You didn't want too...it doesn't count maybe if you meet the right guy you'll have your magic" She shrugged setting the ice on the counter.

"I don't believe in magic anymore...Not that kind" He was confused.

"There's different types of magic?"

"Yeah, Beauty and the beast magic...He was ugly a monster and she loved him when they kissed it was...magic and he was handsome...nobody is going to kiss me and make me pretty...I'm always going to look this way...No fairy godmother it going to wave a wand and bring my family back...because there is no magic...not really"

He didn't say anything and she looked back towards her room with a sigh.

"Goodnight Han" She turned and went back to her room. He watched her go. Wishing he could have told her that scars or not he thought she was beautiful and maybe his seeing her like that was magic. Maybe he could make her drive again and that would be like magic. Maybe he was her magic or maybe...she was his.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Han practically drug Casey to the garage where his car was parked for safe keeping. They walked since it wasn't far but as soon as they entered the garage he saw her becoming tense.

"Ok, I want you to just open the door and sit inside just for a few minutes" He told her opening the passenger door. She looked sick.

She moved a little closer to the car hesitating a little but he left her take her time walking to the door.

She sat down in the soft leather seat and was so tense she could barely bend her knees.

"Hey, Calm down just breathe a little" He told her and she took a shaky breath.

Once she seemed not quite so tense he shut the door she jumped and was instantly still as a board.

He watched her in his car. She was tense and her hands gripped the seat until her knuckles turned white. Her breathing was minimal He walked around and got in on the other side.

"See, It's alright. No big deal"

"Can I get out please? Please...please I want out" She looked scared he reached over and put a hand on her arm she was shaking like a leaf.

"Just sit here a little longer ok...talk to me "

"About what?" She kept looking out her window like she was waiting for the car to take off on it's own any minute.

"I don't know tell me what happened you're scared of cars" He didn't want her to know he already knew.

"I uhm...I...had an accident...a...long time ago" She looked back out the window.

"Oh yeah? Want to talk about it?" He pressed a little but she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to talk about it..."She relaxed a little but not much he still considered it progress.

"Ok, look you're doing great just sit here a little longer then we'll go home"

"That's all?" He smiled at her.

"For now"

As the weeks rolled on slowly Casey began to make progress. Everyday they went to the garage and She would sit in his car for a while. Eventually he would work on it and she would tag around in the garage every evening.

She would read or something in the like and he would work on his car occasionally explaining to her what he was doing and why. They became friends and she learned to trust him more then she ever did any of her doctors. He never asked about the accident and she never mentioned it.

Tonight he was underneath his car messing around while she sat nearby in a chair reading another book. He was watching her more then working. She was absolutely perfect to him and even though he didn't realize he was watching her he was.

She had on light blue jeans that were loose fitting but showed off how thin and long her legs were and a dark gray hood that was loose fitting. Her long hair swept back in a ponytail he finally had her comfortable around him even with her scars but he didn't mind them as much as she did.

He shook his head and went back to working on his car. He found himself watching her a lot lately and it made him uneasy. She was so young and innocent he shouldn't be thinking of her as anything but a friend. If he wanted a girl friend he could get one anywhere.

It was then he realized he hadn't been with a woman since Casey came it had been seven weeks since he touched a female or even looked at one.

"Han?" He voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can...can I start your car?" He looked at her and she offered him a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" She hadn't even sat in it while it was running yet but he was thrilled she wanted to.

"Yeah...I mean...You can sit with me and I trust you..." He crawled out.

"Yeah. Here's the keys" He handed them to her and noticed her hand was shaking.

She walked around to the drivers side and he got in on the passenger side watching her. She stood still a minute then took a deep breath and got in behing the wheel.

"Hey, Are you sure...you're ready for this?" He asked.

"I want to get over this...I need to try harder" He nodded and she put her belt on.

"You don't really need that...we're not going anywhere" She smiled but clicked it on anyway.

She slowly put the key in the ignition and tried to breathe she turned it the car started with a deep hum and she instantly jumped. She threw open her door and tried to get out the belt held her in place.

"Hey...Hey...Casey ...Casey calm down" He grabbed her arm and she let out a scream that made his blood run cold it was more of a sob but loud. He clicked the button and her belt released her.

She fell onto the floor of the garage outside her door before scrambling to her feet and making a run for the door.

Han caught her a second before she stepped out of the garage onto the street. He grabbed her arm spinning her around and into his arms. She buried her face against his chest sobbing.

"Hey, It's ok...calm down...it'll be alright" He held her closer and noticed now how short she was he could easily rest his chin on top of her head.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed and he kissed the top of her head before he even realized it.

"Don't be it's alright"

"I'm such a freak.."He shook his head and she cried harder.

"Casey...what happened to you?"

"I was driving...I killed them...I don't have any family because I killed them" She cried and even though he already knew his heart broke at the sincerity in her words.

"Tell me...come on..."

"I had a piano recital...I had just gotten my license and Dad told me we couldn't go because he was too tired to drive...I said I could drive mom said no it was going to storm but I didn't care I wanted to go so bad...so...Dad...he let me drive"

"We were on our way home it started to storm...Dad was asleep Mom and Trevor my little brother...they were singing and...we were laughing...I don't know what happened...The car just...I killed them...When I woke up...they were gone...all of them...I couldn't walk..."

"Casey..it's not your fault accident happen"

"It is my fault it is...I was driving...I can never forgive myself...my mom and dad...Trevor...they were my family...I loved them so much." She cried harder.

"Yeah, I know you did and I know they loved you...They wouldn't want you to be afraid Casey...they would want you to live your life...live it for them"

"I don't think I can"

"Yes, You can. I'm going to help you...Come on...let's go home"

They walked back to the apartment in complete silence and Han noticed the strange way she began to act as they neared it.

They stepped inside and he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you going to throw me out now?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No, Why would I?"

"Because...I killed people...I'm a monster.."

"No, You're not Casey...I know you you're not a monster..."

"How can you say that?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he fought the erge to hold her against him again.

"Because...girl...I'm...I just know" He looked away before he said something stupid.

"Thank you...for everything..." She moved closer to him and he tensed. She smiled slightly and put her tiny hands on his arms standing almost on her tip toes she gave him a soft gentle kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled away she gave him one of her sweet smiles. He leaned down to kiss her he stopped just short of her lips and hesitated for just a minute. Her big blue eyes watched him with interest.

He closed the distance. He was as gentle as was humanly possible just a light brush of his lips on hers. She had the softest lips. She didn't move at first and he moved slightly closer placing his hands on her waist. He added a little more pressure then pulled away for a second before kissing her again.

Her tiny hounds slid up across his chest hesitantly to his shoulders and he felt just the slightest brush of her lips moving against his. She was so sweet so innocent. She kissed him back a little more and he pulled away.

"Casey...I think maybe you should go to bed" He told her with a sigh she gazed up at him so fragile.

"Will you come with me?" She asked softly and he wanted to.

Everything in his being wanted to say yes. To lift her in his arms and carry her to his room to his bed lay her down and make love to her but he pushed those feeling away. He shook his head and took a step back.

"No...Casey...this..this is a mistake...look I care about you but..that's all" She nodded and bit her lip.

"That's ok...I'll just go to bed then"

He heard her door close and then felt himself relax he stood there a minute before grabbing his coat and heading for the door. He was going to find a racing whore and he was going to get Casey out of his mind right now. He just needed to find a willing partner and he could get his mind back on track.

He shut the door and headed down the stairs. Casey was a friend that was all he just needed to keep that in mind and get some distance.

From across the street Raizo watched Han leave and then he started for the apartment building. If Han was going to keep that girl locked up then Raizo would go to her.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update things have been nuts I've had a cold for a while and I had a bunch of cake orders piling in and I was trying to get caught up. I'll try and update more regularly. Sorry.

He stared at the girl in front of him, She was sitting on the hood of his car her long tan legs stretched out infront of her. A short black mini skirt skimming the middle of her thighs.

She had long thick blonde hair and her low cut pink top revealed most of her chest and her face was perfectly made up not a scar anywhere on her perfect tan skin and she was his for the taking.

So why didn't he care? He watched her watching him and worried about the scrawney, Short , Pale girl that was hiding back at his apartment.

She smiled and slid seductively off his hood and started slowly walking towards the hotel she stopped looking over her shoulder.

"You coming?" He took a deep breath before slowly shaking his head.

"No, I need to get home"

"Is someone waiting for you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, there is"

Casey was standing by the stove stirring a pot of chicken noodle soup her mind was lost however and not even slightly on the task at hand.

The soup was well past the boiling point when there was a knock on the door.

She rushed to the door hoping it was Han who had forgotten his keys, She threw open the door and there stood Raizo.

"Hello, Beautiful"

She froze and tried to speak nothing came out.

"I know Han isn't home so I thought I'd come keep you company" He started for the door and she found her voice.

"No, I'm fine I'm not supposed to let people in when he's not home"

"No, you shouldn't but we are old friends I'm sure its ok" He started for the door and she swung it shut.

His arm came out preventing the door from shutting and she used all of her weight to press against it holding it the best she could but his relentless banging was slowly moving her and the door.

Han reached his apartment building and started slowly up the steps working in his mind a good reason for his immediate return.

He reached the floor below his and heard a loud crash he froze on the steps for a second listening and when he heard a louder crash and a scream he took off at a run moving as fast as he could up the steps.

He reached his floor and saw his door was standing open and he ran into the apartment he cut through the kitchen and slid in what looked like chicken noodle soup that was thrown all over the kitchen.

He heard another crash and ran to the hallway Caseys room looked untouched and he headed for the bathroom.

The door was smashed considerably bad and when he went into the bathroom further he found Casey she had sqeezed her way between the bathtub and the wall and had her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Casey"He knelt down to her level and she pushed herself further away.

It was then he heard the smash behind him and turned to see Raizo standing at the bathroom sink.

"Raizo...what are you doing here?" Raizo turned and Han saw the severe burns covering his face and arms.

"I stopped to see you and your little whore threw soup at me I'm burned so bad I'll need to go to the hospital" Han walked towards him.

"Get out of my house and get out of my life don't you ever come here again and don't come near Casey ever"

"Han, Listen to yourself...look at what she did to me"Raizo pointed at his face.

Han grabbed his shirt collar and drug him into the living room before shoving him away.

"I mean it get out" Raizo shook his head then turned and stormed out of the apartment Han shut the door behind his ex friend then headed back to the bathroom.

He found her right where he left her.

"Casey...Are you alright?" He knelt down in front of her and she slowly looked up at him through teary eyes.

He reached back into the tiny space she had squeezed herself and carefully pulled her out.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He pulled her to her feet.

"He said he came to see you I wouldn't let him in and then he forced his way into the house" She started to cry again and he felt guilt wash over him that he had left her alone.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He looked at her arms and saw the burns covering her forearms and hands.

"I ran into the kitchen and he caught up to me...I...I was making dinner so I grabbed the pan I threw my boiling soup at him...I ran in here to hide but...he busted his way in"

"Hey, It's ok now...as long as your ok that's all that matters" He told her rubbing her back.

"I...I...hurt my hands" She held her arms out infront of her betweeen them and cried harder and he could see they were burt considerably bad.

"Ok, Come on" He leaned over and swept his arm under he knees effectively sweeping her up into his arms he carried her out of the bathroom.

He carried her down the hall and passed her room but she had now laid her head against his chest and wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

He took her into his room and she briefly lifted her head to look around it was twice the size of her room and the colors consisted of blood red walls and silver carpet he had a huge bed the was black with a red, white and black bed set and a black dresser to the right of the door.

She put her head back on his chest exausted and relievd at the safet his arms provided.

He took her over and very carefully placed her on his bed brushing her hair from her face.

"I'll be right back don't move"

He left the room and when he came back she was nearly asleep but still crying softly.

He moved to sit on the bed beside her he took her hands and looked carefully at the burns they were bad but he didn't think a hospital was needed.

He got cream and gently rubbed it on the wounds and then carefulyl wrapped them in gauze covering her palms and her wrists then satisfied they would be ok he lifted her legs and pulled the blankets out from under her before tucking them in around her.

"There it should be ok just relax...I'm going to get you something for the pain...okay?" She nodded but didn't move except to snuggle deeper into the blankets.

The sheets smelled like him so did the blankets and it comforted her.

When he came back he was carrying a small tray with a bowl of soup on it a drink and two tiny pink pills.

"Here...you need to eat something" He set the tray beside her on the bed then helped her sit up.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I think so just a little shook up" She took a small bite of soup but her hands were shaking.

She slowly ate her soup and then took the pills he gave her.

When he lifted the tray to leave she spoke.

"Thank you. For everything"

"It's not problem...really...now try and sleep ok?"

She looked around and then back at him.

"I can go to my own room...I mean...my own bed...I don't..."He interrupted her.

"No, Just lay down and get some rest this is the safest room in the apartment and you're exausted just go to sleep"

He set the tray down then moved back over to push her back down and pull the blankets up her body and gently tuck her in.

"If you need me all you gotta do is hollar...I'll be here I promise"

She nodded and yawned and was asleep before he could even close the door.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Over the course of a few hours Han checked on Casey several times and almost everytime had to bring her another blanket.

He opened the door and looked in on her again she was almost invisible int he huge bed and the six blankets and several pillows only helped to hide her small form in the bed if it weren't for the very tiny foot barely peeking out of the blanket her wouldn't even know she was in there.

He opened the door a little further and stepped into the room telling himself he only wanted to check on her.

He made his way slowly to the bed and looked down at her she was now in the middle of the bed a mass of blankets and pillows surrounding her she looked totally at ease.

He leaned over to stroke her hair away from her face taking a second to enjoy the way the soft silky curls felt in his fingers.

He could have lost her today, She could have been serouisly hurt or violated and he wasn't there the guilt chewed at him and he sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening that he had came home when he did.

The thought of someone hurting her killed him.

Her sweet wide eyed innocence is what drew him to her and was also what made her so vulnerable for predators like Raizo.

She made a noise in her sleep like she was hurting and he sat down on the bed beside her tuoching her cheek.

"Shhhh, It's ok" He spoke softly to her and the noises stopped.

She rolled over slightly and he sighed before sliding down into the bed beside her but he stayed ontop of the blankets telling himself he'd stay awake.

He fell asleep.

He woke up somewhere around seven hours later the steady breathing of the person next to him surprised him at first since he couldn't remember bringing home anyone.

He sat up and saw Casey sleeping softly beside him and he smiled slightly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" He said softly touching her shoulder she still didn't wake up and he shook his head climbing out of the bed.

He went down the hall and climbed into the shower letting the hot water beat away his thoughts of Casey as anything other then a friend.

When he got out of the shower he realized that in his haste to get away from her he had left his clothes in his bedroom where she was sleeping.

With a sight he wrapped a towel around his waist and hoped she was still asleep as he walked back to his room.

He opened his door and then pulled open his dresser and began searching for clothes he heard her climb out of the bed and froze for a second but then tried to pretend he didn't notice.

He felt her coming closer to him, Felt her body heat as she stepped up behind him and then he felt her tiny hand touch his bare back.

He jumped at the sudden jolt that shot through him at her timid little touch and then tried to relax.

He knew what she was looking at his scars true he had survived his wreck in tokyo but the accident had left scars across his entire back and he could feel her tiny little fingers tracing the scars lightly.

He let her go for a few minutes just feeling her until he couldn't take anymore and he spun around to face her catching her upper arms.

"That's enough" He said it a little more forceful then he meant to and she jumped.

She looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed her crushing his mouth against hers.

She didn't move at first and he softened his kiss a little until she responded.

He pulled her closer trapping her arms between them and she kissed him back just a little more.

He tried to be gentle but in his head a battle was raging on, His bed was literally two feet away it'd be so easy to sweep her up and carry her over to it another side argued that she was so young and a virgin at that he shouldn't use her like that.

In the end the second side one he gently pushed her away she looked up at him and smiled.

"I need another shower" He said suddenly releasing her arms he made a mad dash to the shower and the cold water that awaited.

R&R :)


	10. Chapter 10

Han looked up from the tool box he was currently organizing to see what Casey was doing now.

She was sitting on the hood of his car her face in a book like always oblivious to everything else going on in the world around her.

He put the tools down and walked towards the car today was the big day she was going to try and drive around the block.

It had been a full five weeks since Raizo had broken into his house and they had shared their kiss it didn't seem that long but it had been.

She was improving and as much as he loved it her also hated it because he knew once she was over her illness and her fear she would leave him alone again and he had come to care about her more then anyone else in his life.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she looked up at him setting her book aside with a heavy sigh.

"As ready as I'm going to be"

"You can do this Casey I know you can" She smiled and slid off the car as he handed her the keys.

He opened her door and she nervously slid into the drivers seat and buckled her belt securely.

He had taken her for rides as far as an hour away and she had be alright she had sat behind the wheel with the car running and slowly gotten used to it this was the next step.

He got in beside her and she looked over at him.

"Han...I...I don't think I can do this"

"Hey, relax take your time...do you trust me?" She nodded.

"Of course I do"

"Then trust me when I say you're ready" He picked up her right hand and kissed the back of it before giving it a gentle squeeze before placing it on the wheel.

She took a deep breath and with shaking hands she started the car when it roared to life she tensed slightly but didn't panic or jump out.

She put the car carefully into drive and slowly crept out of the garage when they hit the road she hit her breaks and then slowly eased forward and then hit them again.

This continued a few times before she slowly began to build slight speed she was tense and shaking but she was doing it.

They made it completely around the block and when she slowly crept into the garage he didn't know who was more relieved.

She shut off the car then covered her face with her hands and let out a squeal that would have woke the dead before jumping out of the car he followed.

"Casey, What's wrong?"

She turned to him the biggest smile he had seen yet on her face.

"I DROVE! HAN I DROVE!" she was so excited he smiled and rushed over scooping her up in a hug that lifted her feet off the floor.

He set her down she looked up at him and he kissed her like he had wanted to every day since the last time she had kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and he wrapped his around her small waist pulling her body as tight to his as he could get it. He slid his tongue against her lips and she opened them.

He moved his hands down to her hips and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist her turned and sat her on the hood of his car she kept her legs around him holding his body as close to hers as it could physically get.

He quit kissing her enough to move to her neck and braced his hands on the hood of his car on either side of her she kept her arms around his neck but tipped her head back to give him better access to her neck.

He loves the little noises she's making and the innocent way she pulls him closer and rather he wants to admit it yet or not he loves her.

His hands move from the car to her sides and the bottom of her shirt sliding just under the edge to touch a little bit of her soft skin and he's lost completely.

He moves quickly from her neck back to a passionate kiss and slides his hands just a bit further under her shirt her hands go to work trying to pull his shirt out of his pants and he lets her this time he doesn't stop her.

She manages to get it loose and he hates that he has to break their kiss for her to pull his shirt up over his head but he does and then quickly returns to kissing her neck.

Her hands ran up across his bare chest to his shoulders and he tried to tell himself that he needed to be gentle and slow down but he wasn't listening. He caught the edge of her shirt and pushed it up just a little higher.

Her hands slid back down his chest to his belt her tiny fnigers pulling on it until he caught her hands in his and pulled away from her. It took all his strength to do so and she looked up at him confused.

He buried his head in her shoulder and couldn't resist placing a few kisses there before he spoke.

"Not here, Not like this"He was breathless and so was she when she pulled him closer and started hesitantly kissing his neck making his knees as well as his resolve weaken.

"I don't care. It's fine"

"No, It's your first time...I want...I want it to be special"

"It is...I'm with you" He let out a sigh and kissed her quickly.

"Get in the car now" He sounded mean when he said it but she smiled and slid off the hood running to get in.

He slid behind the wheel started the car and pulled out of the garage with the pedal to the floor making it to his apartment in record breaking time.

* * *

><p>Read and Review Please :)<p>

Author Note: If you don't understand what happened when they got to his apartment then you're obviously too young for me to go in detail explaing it too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I want to apologise to anyone who might have been reading this story for my lack of updating. I didn't get many reviews for this story, and I guess I burned out. Anyway, I am back, and I'm going to finish this story, because I have a lot of fictions that need finished I'm trying to get them all done. So this story will be getting finished. Also, there have been some more fast and the furoius movies since I last updated we're going to just ignore those, and keep rolling with what we have so there will be NO spoilers or changes. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>When Han woke up it was storming heavily, and Casey was fast asleep in the bed beside him. She was on her stomach hugging a pillow, and looking so sweet, and innocet his heart ached. He laid there a minute or two listening to the thunder, and rain mixed with the peaceful sound of her breathing, and slowly began to feel guilty for what he had done. He'd never taken a virgin before, and now he felt low.<p>

She was something that was sure, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel this amazing heat, and passion when he was with her. He was pulled to her in everyway imaginably, but she was still just a young girl practically a child, and he had taken the one thing from her that nobody else would ever be able to now.

Even the woman he had lost his virginity to hadn't been one herself, and when the racer girls began throwing themselves at him he was always careful not to get one. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but he felt like he was stealing from them, and it made him feel cheap.

Casey stirred beside him, and he rolled over rubbing her bare shoulder, and placing a kiss there.

"What are you doing up?" She asked softly.

"Listening to the storm. Are you alright? Are you...did I hurt you?"

"I'm ok. A little sore. I can go back to my own room if you...if you don't want me here." She said seeming a little emberassed.

"No...No I want you to stay. Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead, and pulled her body against his feeling her snuggle down beside him.

"Thank you...for today I mean."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later her breathing evened out, and he knew she was sleeping again. He could happily spend the rest of his life here in this bed with her sleeping sweetly beside him, but he knew at one point he would have to get up, and probably let her go.

* * *

><p>When he woke up a few hours later it was still storming, and only three in the morning, but the bed beside him was empty. He looked around the room, but Casey was gone. He climbed out of the bed pulling on jeans, and a t-shirt. He moved into the hallway, and could hear a small noise in the kitchen.<p>

Casey stood with her back to him mixing something at the stove. She was wearing light pink pj shorts, and a black t-shirt her hair in l...ong unkept curls falling down her back, and her tiny feet bare on the cold floors. He smiled walking up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing?"

"I was hungry. It's homemade macaroni, and cheese. Do you want some?" She asked.

"No thanks." He kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to fuss over me just because...We're both adults I don't need cuddled like a little girl." She said with a stubborn tone of voice, and he laughed.

"Come here." He turned her around in his arms, but she didn't look up at him. He tipped her chin up, and her blue eyes met his, and he saw the vulnerbility behind the bravery.

He leaned down, and kissed her gently. She kissed him back seeming to get more used to the action of being kissed, and kissing back. He pulled away first.

"I'm not fussing over you because of that...I'm doing it because I like having you close. I like to hold you, and I'd like it if you want to move into my bedroom all the time. Only if you want to of course. If you'd rather keep your room that's fine too."

She smiled up at him, but didn't answer. She stood there a minue or two before turning to mix her food, and he didn't push her to answer him. The offer was there, and as much as he wanted her to accept it he knew she was shy, and that after what had happened she was probably more shy. Losing your virginity was a big deal to some girls, and he had no doubt Casey was one of them.

She pulled from his arms to go to the table to eat, and he watched her go. Maybe, she was too young for him. He was in his thirties after all, and she barely into her twenties. He shook that thought away she was more of an adult than most women his age, and now a part of her would always be his even if she wasn't. She looked over at him, and smiled a realy genuine smile, and his heart warmed he needed her in his life that's all there was to it.

* * *

><p>Later that night he was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling listening to the rain softly fall on the window. It had stopped storming, but the rain still fell gently in a calming cleansing sound that quieted his mind, and soother his soul. His bedroom door opened slowly, and he recognised her figure.<p>

"Han?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...I want to sleep in here." She said softly, and he knew how hard that small statement was for her. He pulled back the blankets beside him, and heard her coming across the room.

She slid into the bed, and he tucked the blankets around her gently kissing her lips breifly.

"Are...don't you want to..."She didn't finish the sentence, and he smiled.

"Not tonight. I think you need to recooperate a little." He kissed her again gently pulling her into his arms.

"Do you regret what happened? What we did?" She asked looking up at him.

He felt lower than low she's the one who should regret giving up herself to a man like him when she had been waiting this long for someone better, and more deserving.

"No. Do you?" He asked.

"No...not at all...I think I..."She didn't finish, and he didn't push he just held her, and listened to her breathe, and felt her body beside his, and it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so short guys I'll try, and make the next one longer. I also want to say that I have an account on fictionpress now under the same penname, and if you want too I would really appreciate some reviews on my original work as well. Thank you. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Casey woke up first, and realized that it was still storming. She took a deep breath agains the anxiety that threatened to rise in her chest. Sometimes, the rain triggered all kinds of memories she didn't want it too. She lifted Hans arm from around her waist, and moved out of the bed slowly. She didn't wake him up, but she couldn't helping wince at the tenderness between her legs.

She moved into the kitchen with a soft sigh. She began making omeletts for both of them. The sun refused to shine into the kitchen, but she didn't mind the darkness so much. The pitter patter of the rain was slightly soothing as long as she wasn't near a car.

Han had brought her such a long way since the day he found her, and she would always be greatful, but she couldn't help wondering what would happen next. She wanted to improve her driving, and maybe travel back home to visit the graves of her family. Would Han go with her? She didn't know, but she could worry about it later.

She served the eggs onto plates, and carried them into his room.

"Han?" She called his name softly, and he say up rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I brought breakfast." She said softly.

He smiled running a hand through his gorgeous hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it, but she handed him a plate instead then climbed into the bed with him.

"Breakfast in bed? I might just keep you." He teased.

They ate in a comfortable silence as the rain kept up outside. He finished breakfast first, and sat his plate on the floor falling back in the bed staring out the window.

"Is there a race tonight?" She asked.

"Supposed to be. I don't know how many people will come out in the rain." He said.

"Isn't it dangerous in the rain?" She asked.

"Nah, not if you know what you're doing." He said.

She bit her lip setting her fork down with a choked sob. He reacted quickly sitting up, and pulling her to him. She went willingly letting her head rest against his chest.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't be...it's okay." He said hugging her closer.

"I just miss them all so much. I can never forgive myself." She said.

"I know, but they wouldn't want you to blame yourself." He said kissing the top of her head.

"The rain, sometimes it reminds me of them." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sometimes...I think I heard Trevor calling my name when I'm out places, Sometimes...I get scared or sick, and I want to tell my mom." She sobbed harder.

"You're a strong, brave, beautiful girl. Your mom would be proud of you." He told her.

She sniffled, and he held her close until the sobs subsided, and she pulled away wiping her puffy eyes. He thought she never looked more beautiful. He reached up wiping his thumb across her cheek.

"Are you going to race tonight?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Don't stay home because of me." She said.

"I'm not, I'm just content to stay in bed all day." He said leaning back into the bed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. Want to join me?" He asked motioning her closer.

She bit her lip before leaning back, and wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her. It started out innocent enough a sweet gentle kiss, but soon she was pressing her body against his desperate for more.

His hands wound in her hair, and hers slid up his chest taking his shirt with it. He rolled over pinning her beneath him, and moving his free hand to the hem of her shirt. His fingers teased the skin on her stomach, and she squirmed against him. He pulled away first.

"Maybe, we shouldn't do this now." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It might hurt a little, you're still sore." He said kissing her gently.

"I'll be okay, I'm tougher than I look." She said kissing him, and pulling on his shirt until it was over his head, and her hands could rake up his bare back.

They spent the rest of the day in his bed, cuddling, listening to the rain, and making love. The only time either left was to get food or use the faicilities. Outside the rain threatened her existance, but in this aparment, in this bed with him she could almost believe she would be okay.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Casey found herself coming back to life. She laughed again, and had fun. Han teased her, and made her forget that she was afraid of life. He introduced her to other friends who would sometimes come for dinner. She went to the races, and he held her hand showing her off to everyone, as he raced she felt a thrill at the roar of the engine. She cleaned, and cooked daily as promise. Her nights were spent in his bed tangled in his sheets, wrapped in his arms, and when the nightmares haunted her he held her close, and kissed them away.<p>

She got better at driivng, enough so that she would often take his car and go on runs. To the store or wherever she needed to go. The flashbacks, panic attacks, and anxiety melted away, and she learned to love the road again. It didn't occur to her what was changing until one night she was cooking dinner.

"I have a race tomorrow." Han said from his spot by the fridge sipping his beer.

"Okay, is it a big race?" She asked from her spot by the stove mixing dinner.

"Yeah it's the third annual one." He said.

"Oh? what date is tomorrow?" She asked.

"The eigth I think." he said with a shrug.

She froze her body going tense. He noticed the change immediately.

"Casey? Are you okay?" He asked.

"...Trevor..."She said softly.

"Trevor?" He was confused.

"It was his birthday...tomorrow...I forgot...I forgot him...how could I forget? I killed him." She said feeling the panic, and sorrow hit her harder than it had since the actual accident.

Han moved to hold her to his chest, and she gripped him trying to find some oxygen. In her happiness, and bliss she had forgotten about her family, that she had killed.

"Han...I have to go home." She said looking up at him.

"Now?" He asked.

"As soon as possible. I have to go...I have to see the graves, I have to...I can't forget them. "She said.

He dropped his arms, and backed away from her to lean against the counter. He took a drink of his beer, and she knew he was pulling away from her.

"You have to go. I know that." He said.

"But?" She asked chewing on her lower lip.

"I can't go with you." He said with a shrug.

"Why? You can Han...please..."She said.

"No, this is something you need to do on your own. This is your life now, and you need to decide how to live it. You can be anyone you want to be Casey, and this is how you start. I can't go with you, because it's your life." He said.

"You're a part of my life. Of who I am." She said.

"No, I care about you deeply, but...I can't keep you here. I'm all you've known you need ot go live, and find who you are." He said.

"I..."She started to speak, but didn't and he took a deep breath.

He knew what she was thinking. He knew what she was going to say, and he wanted to say it too, but he couldn't. This was her chance to really live, and he couldnt' deny her that not now. So he'd let her go, and pray that some day she came back.

"You have to go Casey." He said.

"I know." She said.

"One more night?" He asked reaching out a hand.

"One more night." She said putting her hand in his.

He pulled her close kissing her like she was the world, and she was ending. He held her like she was fragile, and made of glass, but she wasn't and she didn't break.

* * *

><p>The next morning he leaned against the open door leading into her room, and watched her pack. Each thing that went into the suitcase reminded him of her. The blue shirt that he had taken off in the backseat of his car, the green socks that he always found tangled in his sheets.<p>

She zipped her suitcase, and turned to face him. He offered her a casual smile, but she didn't return it. She moved closer, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her closer breathing in her shampoo.

"Thank you. For everything." She said. He kissed the top of her head.

"I have a going away present for you." He said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said pulling away.

He pulled the keys to the 350z out of his pocket dangling them infront of her. She shook her head, and backed away from him.

"No, Han I can't take that." She said.

"Yes, you can. I don't want you to travel by bus." He said pressing the keys into her hand.

"It's your race car." She said.

"I have others besides...we have history with that car, and I want you to remember me." He said.

"Are you sure?"She asked.

"I'm positive, and if you get lonely...you'll always have a home here." He said.

"I won't forget you ever..."She said tears filling her eyes.

He pulled her close, and kissed her one more time. She kissed him back, but he could taste her tears. When she pulled away he took a deep breath.

"Go, now." He said, and she nodded.

She gripped the keys in one hand, and her suitcase in the other. He turned, and watched her head for the door a small part of him hoping she'd change her mind, but knowing she needed to do this. It was time Casey found out who Casey was.

She opened the door, and took one last look back at him. He forced a smile, and she waved before stepping out, and closing the door behind her.

He knew this was for the best, and he knew she would be okay, but that didn't make his house less emtpy. It didn't make the pain less intense, and it didn't fight the loneliness. He sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Maybe, he needed her just as much as she needed him, and he just didn't know it until right now.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW! I have not given up on this fic it WILL get finished I promise. I've been busy with other fictions, but I'm trying to get this one finished for all the people who are reading it. <strong>


End file.
